Closer to a Good Time
by ILaffJoy
Summary: Closer to a Good Time / OneShot / Nathan, Haley (Naley) / Smut, PWP / summary : It had been a month since Nathan last saw Haley, and now his wife's coming back


_a/n: My english sucks, I don't know what this is.. forgive me lol.._

 **Closer to A Good Time**

Every minute seemed like hours as Nathan waited for the arrival of his love. He can't help but fidget on his seat, wanting to kick himself for coming an hour earlier than the scheduled flight's arrival. But who can blame him? It had been a month since he met the other half of his heart. One grueling long month! Haley had been touring across the country for weeks and for her last stop, she decided to travel home trough plane instead on the tour bus to make sure that she'll be home by Jamie's birthday. Haley doesn't want to be apart from her husband and son for too long and wished they could come with her but Jamie had school and after all the "Chris drama", they have decided to compromise and make sure to make their marriage and family work while she can still pursue her love for music.

Nathan loves seeing her do what she's passionate about but he missed her so much, it had been way too long and he had been craving to smell that distinctive sweet scent that makes his mind hazy, to feel that soft smooth skin into his hands that never cease to make his heart flutter, to feel that soft lips to his, always making his heart scream of love, and a million other things he misses so bad. And finally after an hour which seemed like forever, his heart couldn't hide its happiness as he heard that message signaling that Haley's flight had arrived.

He immediately stood up from his seat as he looked over the multitude of people coming out, his heart beating too fast as he looked for that familiar face that has been etched in his mind.

"Nate?"

His world seemed to stop as he heard that familiar voice calling his name, and he could feel the side of his eyes water from joy as he realized how he badly missed hearing that voice.

He turned around and he smiled like he never did for a month as he saw that beautiful face looking straight back at him, identical smiles patterned on their faces.

"Haley." He breathed as he let himself ran over the petite figure, engulfing her in a tight hug.

"Oh God, Haley. I missed you." Nathan sighed as he breathed that scent that truth enough still has the same effect on him.

"I missed you too Nate, so much." Haley replied, reciprocating the hug with as much want.

"How are you Hales?" Nathan asked, reluctantly breaking the tight hug as he grabbed Haley's luggage, leading her towards the exit.

Haley related all of her experiences in the tour as Nathan just stared at his wife, missing every bit of her, the way she moves, the way she talks, everything about her just leaves him in awe.

"Why are you so silent?" Haley asked as both of them settled on their seats inside their SUV.

"I just missed this, just seeing you here beside me, just hearing your voice, it feels so wonderful."

"I love you." Haley replied with a sweet smile that Nathan can't help but lean in for a kiss, something he wanted so much to do since earlier.

He only intended to give her a soft peck but it didn't went as plan as Haley pulled Nathan's head closer to hers, deepening the kiss. It had been a month! And their insides crave so much for that taste of heaven it had missed so much, too much.

They devoured each other's lips in a messy kiss, sucking every bit of that tasty perfection. "Oh god I have no idea how I managed to live for a month without this." Nathan muttered as they paused to catch their breath, a thin line of saliva still connecting their swollen lips.

"I know baby, I know." Haley replied biting her lips as she stared at Nathan with half-lidded eyes.

"Fuck you're too sexy like this." Nathan exhaled as he felt his hardness slowly waking up from its sleep, can't blame him, their webcam sex-capades doesn't really satisfy his cravings as much as the real one does.

Haley chuckled at her husband's obvious frustration as she lifted her head to lick the saliva that dripped below Nathan's lips, trailing her tongue upwards, tracing the contour of his lips with her sleek tongue before entering the hot cavern. She nudged Nathan's tongue urging it to join her.

Nathan gladly took the offer and let his tongue do what it does best as it played with Haley's, licking the organ before lapping every inch of that cave he missed so much to explore. He then rested his tongue but started to use his lips as it sucked that delicious creation Haley's lips is.

"I missed this so much." Nathan sighed as he left hard pecks on Haley's lips, the taste still addicting as ever that he can't stop once he got a taste of it.

"I can see it." Haley chuckled as she palmed Nathan's growing erection.

"Hales.." Nathan moaned, gripping tight on the car seat to stop himself from banging this teasing lass in front of him. "Fuck I don't think I could wait any longer. We need to go home."

"What do you mean go home? I need you. Now…" Haley moaned as she stood up from her seat and in a flash, she adjusted Nathan's seat and she was straddling Nathan's lap, the small space they're in bring their hot and needy bodies closer to each other.

"Babe, we're in a public parking lot, someone might see us." Nathan tried to reason.

"The door is locked, the glass is tinted and it's night so nobody would see us. Now kiss me."

Nathan growled loving when Haley took control, so he threw all his caution away and dive in giving his lover a much needed kiss.

Haley sighed in content as her and Nathan's mouth joined in a messy kiss, their hands roaming around each other's body. She felt Nathan grip her thighs, pulling it closer to his hardness.

She moaned as her and Nathan's sex meets together. "Oh I almost forgot how wonderful this feels like. Goodness, you're heaven Nathan." Haley moaned as she brushed her wetness over Nathan's hard erection, the friction enough to send them lustful shivers.

"And you're my gorgeous angel." Nathan chuckled as he gently grabbed Haley's neck and pulled her in a deep kiss.

"I love you." Nathan whispered in between kisses as his hand starts to explore inside Haley's shirt, immediately going to his favorite destination, to those perfect breasts he loves so much.

"Mmmm.. fuck I love you too!" Haley moaned as she felt her insides burn with lust as Nathan expertly squeeze her clothed breasts and diving in to suck those ample perfection.

Nathan smirked as he gave Haley's breast one last suck before he went towards Haley's ears, giving it a gentle bite. "Oh I'd love to fuck you too."

"Then what's taking you so long?" Haley replied, lust spreading all trough her body as Nathan sucked the skin at the back of her ears while his hands tease her sensitive nipples.

"Oh we'll get there babe." Nathan chuckled, licking the trail of Haley's neck before sucking all the way down.

He then took Haley's shirt off along with her lacy bra and his mouth watered at the enticing perfection that welcomed him. He didn't wasted time and dived in to suck her left breasts, taking it all in to his mouth with much want and doing the same to the other, loving the gasps and louder moans it emitted from his wife.

Haley grabbed Nathan's hair, gripping at the soft locks as she tried to suppress her screams, finding it too hard as Nathan started caressing her wetness.

"Oh goodness Nate." Haley gasped, arching her head backward, not minding the uncomfortable feel of the steering wheel that's poking at her back as all she could think of is heaven when Nathan unzipped her pants, pulling it down with her underwear and finally gave all his attention to her wetness, tracing it with his fingers, before sliding in to her tight cavern.

Haley moaned hard as she felt Nathan's long fingers sliding in and out of her wetness. But it still wasn't enough as she missed one particular thing that goes perfectly well with it. She touched Nathan's hand signaling him to stop. Nathan obliged, and then looked questioningly at his lover.

"I want your.. Can you.. " Haley paused, red tinting her cheeks as she tries to find words to voice her request. Nathan smirked, knowing full well what his wife wants. He's amused seeing how they've been married for years and have made love for far too many to count and in different unthinkable positions and situations but she still gets shy like this.

"What is it Hales?"

"Stop teasing." Haley scolded, lightly slapping his broad shoulder.

"What? I love to hear you say it." Nathan chuckled as he teased Haley's clit, giving her encouragement.

"I want you to suck me please." Haley moaned, and her moans grew louder as she felt Nathan gently lifting her legs into his shoulders and sucking her tight wetness.

"Oh yes baby." Haley moaned as Nathan's talented mouth do its wonders, making Haley cum from pleasure.

"Mmm… still as delicious as ever." Nathan moaned, licking his lips as he lap Haley's wetness.

Haley grinned and went back on straddling Nathan. "Really? Lemee taste." She teased, letting her tongue out as she licked Nathan's lips that immediately parted open to give access to hers. They shared a good minute of kissing and sucking before Haley pulled apart.

She looked down at Nathan's hard on and cupped the bulge with her hands. "Fuck Hales!" Nathan growled.

"Looks like your baby here needs attention." Haley chuckled before tugging Nathan's pants down until it was pooling over his feet.

Nathan moaned as he felt Haley's hand's pumped his hardness, loving how her hands feel in his burning skin.

After a few expert pumps and squeezes, Haley positioned her wetness on top of Nathan's long erection. "Ready?"

Nathan chuckled at the question leaning in to leave a quick peck at his wife's irresistible lips. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He muttered, slamming his hips upward, the tip of his hard-on teasing Haley's tightness.

"I've been waiting for this for a month babe. I'm more than ready!" Haley muttered, proving her statement as she slammed her tightness down Nathan's erection.

They both gasped at the intrusion, loving the feel of each other.

"You're so tight!" Nathan moaned as he moved his hips, thrusting inside Haley's cavern. The feel of Haley's tightness squeezes every bit of lust in his body that he can't help but want more as he thrust harder and faster.

Haley gasped as Nathan hit her sweet spot, begging Nathan for more.

Nathan obeyed and abused that particular spot, slamming his hard member deeper into Haley's tight heaven. Their moans filled the air as they reached their pleasure peak, shooting their cums into each other.

"I missed that." Haley whispered, coming down from her high as she rests her head on Nathan's chest. "And I miss this." She smiled, leaving soft kisses on Nathan's chest.

"Now that you're back, you could have as much as you want." Nathan grinned, kissing Haley's neck.

"Well I do miss our bed." Haley grinned, closing her eyes at the pleasure as Nathan started sucking her exposed neck.

"Oh I'm sure we would have lots of fun on it later." Nathan smirked deviously as he dressed themselves in record speed, stepping on the accelerator as he want nothing more than to reach home soon.


End file.
